A Suprise for Al
by lemondrops11
Summary: Al's mother wants her back, and Al doesn't want to go.


A Surprise for Al NOTE: I have this fan fiction posted at another fan fiction message board as well. It is a little different from this version though. (This one is edited) So if you if you do come across the other one, you will know this has not been plagiarized from someone else. I am the true author of this. You can find my other version of this fan fiction at sitcomsonline.com. Also, I know they never addressed what happened to Al's real mother, so in this fan fiction I did. I am not sure if this is what the producers of the show intended Al's mom to really be like. So, I just made up my own thoughts on what happened.  
  
Frank, Brendan, and Al are all in the kitchen. The kids are eating and Frank is making a grilled cheese sandwich.  
  
"Boy it sure is quiet without Carol and Karen here." Frank said flipping the bread in the frying pan.  
  
"Yes, but it is so much better without them. Well, I don't mind Carol being here, but Karen, whew, she is defiantly the most shallow person ever." Al laughed.  
  
"What's Shallow?" Brendan asked.  
  
"It's Karen." Al replied, while taking a bit of a juicy pickle.  
  
"That's it. I am sick of everyone nagging on their stepbrother's and stepsister's. Now stop!" frank slammed down the frying pan.  
  
The kids jumped. They weren't used to seeing their father that upset. Frank just was sick-sick of all the kids. Like Carol he wanted them to all get along. Why did it have to be so hard? The phone rang.  
  
Frank walked over to the counter and picked up the receiver. "Hello?" "Hi is this the Lambert residence?" A sweet voice from the other end of the telephone asked. "Yes, it is." "Well, is this Frank?" "Sure is." "Thought so. This is Wendy, you know your ex wife. I just wanted to let you know I am coming over tomorrow to talk to Alicia. I am getting custody of her. I got a lawyer you know." Wendy rambled on. Frank just stood there trying not to cry. He tried fighting back, but it was no use. A cold chill ran through the back of his spine. Finally the conversation ended. Frank was shaking as he hung up the phone.  
The kids looked at their Dad concerned.  
Brendan had to know what was going on. " Daddy, who was that?"  
  
"It was well, it was your mother." Frank answered his son.  
"Oh Carol."  
"No, no this is your real mother, Wendy."  
  
Al. almost choke don her sandwich. "Oh my gosh. She needs to just  
leave us alone!"  
  
Right then, J.T. walked into the kitchen.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked.  
  
"Mom, called, and I don't mean Carol." Brendan answered his big  
brother.  
  
"You mean Wendy? Unbelievable!" J.T. took a seat at the kitchen table  
to take a part of the upcoming crisis.  
  
Frank sat down at the table as well. "Well," He started, "She wants  
you back Al."  
  
"What?" Al asked, astounded.  
  
"She said she misses you so much and that she needs someone to bond  
with. Also, she doesn't think it is fair that I have custody of all  
three of you kids."  
  
That's not fair. Why doesn't she want Brendan or J.T.? I don't want  
to see her! Al started to cry.  
  
"Stay strong. You've got to. This is hard, but you must stay strong  
Frank. For the kids." Frank thought to himself. He was really trying  
not to cry, but his eyes were getting watery.  
" Al, I know this is tough, and believe me we are going to do  
everything we can to try and stop this from happening." He said trying  
to be optimistic.  
  
"But Dad, the court ordered you full custody of us kids." J.T. said  
back in defense of his sister.  
  
Frank answered back wishing what his son said was right. " True son,  
but the court also did say that if your mother improved, and could  
prove that she has changed her life around she might be able to regain  
custody. Maybe not full custody, but some. Also she hired a big hoity  
toity lawyer from Boston.  
  
"You never told us that she could regain custody of us." Al yelled.  
Anger shot through her body and her face turned red. "I don't feel so  
good, I think I am going to go to my room for awhile."  
  
Al sat on her bed crying. Dana walked in the room.  
  
Dana yelled at her stepsister. " Al, you left your filthy, stinky,  
socks on the stairs again. You need to grow up! Dana noticed Al was  
crying. She walked over to her. " Oh, Al, what's the matter? I didn't  
know you were upset."  
  
"It's okay." She tried to stop crying. "It's just, my mom wants me  
back."  
  
"What? Your real mom? Oh, no that's not good."  
  
"No, it's not. And I think she might actually take me. Don't tell  
anyone this Dana, but I actually like it here. I love Carol and I am  
starting to like You, Mark, and Karen. It's kind of fun when we fight,  
and I only pick on you because I like you. If my mom takes me, it will  
mean I will be an only child and I don't know what I will do with  
myself.  
  
"Listen, you will never be an only child. Even if your mom does take  
you, you will always have a place in my heart and you will never be an  
only child."  
Dana was shocked. She couldn't believe this could happen. She really  
liked Al, and she didn't know what would happen if Al left either.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Yeah. Hey Al, do you mind if I ask why you don't like your mom so  
much?"  
  
" No, I don't mind. Well, after Brendan was born, she didn't  
stay around too much. She seemed kind of distant. It was really  
weird for J.T. and me because we were so used to her being  
around. She used to bake us cookies and play games with us, but  
then it all stopped. One day she came home drunk, and my dad got  
very angry. She said she got drunk because she wanted her own  
freedom back. My dad said, 'Fine, I'll give you your freedom!'  
And then before we knew it our bags were packed and we were  
headed for Wisconsin. You know we are originally from Michigan.  
I couldn't believe she would do such an awful thing to us, and I  
still can't face her."  
  
"That really is awful, Al. Maybe she has changed though."  
  
"Who cares?"  
  
"I know how you feel. When my mom and dad got divorced I  
thought I could never forgive my dad."  
  
"Did you?" Al wanted to know.  
  
"Well, for a long time I held a big grudge against him, but then  
one day I realized what good is that? So I decided to let it go.  
It was only hurting me more, and I wanted to let go. Have I  
spoken to him, no, but I have forgiven him.  
  
"Yeah, that's good."  
  
"Why don't you just try talking to your mom and letting these  
hurt feelings go?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Frank knocked at the door. The girls jumped, startled by the  
noise.  
  
"Hey Al. Your mom called back, and her lawyer says she has a right to see you. She is coming by tomorrow afternoon, just to talk though. She hasn't set up the custody hearing yet. Are you okay with that?" He asked.  
  
"You know what Dad, I think I am okay with it. It might actually be good for me."  
  
"Good to hear that."  
  
The next day slowly arrived for Al. She was nervous. It finally came and Al paced around the room waiting for the visit.  
  
Frank came in; he could tell his daughter was scared. " Do you want me to stay?" He coaxed.  
  
"Uh, I think I can handle this." She smiled at her Dad. Al was loved him so much. He was always there for her when she needed him. The doorbell rang. Al went to answer the door.  
  
"Why hello! Is this my Alicia?" The lady at the door asked. She was dressed in a lime green shirt with floral design on it. Her hair was pulled back in a braid, and the lipstick sparkled.  
  
"Yep. It's me all grown up. Come on in and have a seat."  
"On boy, this is going to be a long day. Why is she ruining my life/" Al thought to herself. She put on a fake smile for her mother.  
  
"I am glad you decided to speak with me, Al."  
  
"Well, I didn't have much of an option now did I?"  
  
"Oh, I a smart mouth." Wendy chuckled.  
  
"When you have five other siblings it comes in handy."  
  
"I see. Well Al, I bet your father told you why I am here."  
  
"Yes he did. You know mom it's been almost seven years."  
  
"I know. You were five when I last saw you. I want things to  
change though, for the better. I want us to be close again.  
  
"I know you do, but mom I am not ready for things to change. I  
just can't right now. I am stressed out about enough as it is. Why did  
you do it mom, why'd you leave us?"  
  
"Getting drunk was an accident. I had no idea your father would  
react that way."  
  
"Don't lie! You did know. You wanted him to leave you."  
  
"You are smart, and right. I did want him to leave me. But I  
still wanted to see all of you guys, just not all at once."  
  
"You can't have your cake and eat it too, Mom. Why not all at  
once?  
  
"Because it was so overwhelming to have two little children and  
an infant. I didn't know what to do with myself. I had leave. I had  
to. There was so much going on. I felt depressed, and scared I would  
do something wrong. So I came up with a stupid plan that if your dad  
divorced me I would see you kids, but when I wanted. Not all the time.  
It was stupid. I loved, Frank, but the way I felt about everything  
else was stronger. The depression was eating me up. In the end I ended  
up hurting everyone. I am truly sorry now, Alicia. I want to make  
things better."  
  
"I am sorry too. I am glad you told me what was going on because  
it has bugged me for over seven years now. But you know what mom, I am  
happy with my life the way it is. And if you truly meant what you  
said, you would leave me alone. You said you wanted to make things  
better, and so if you really meant that, you will let me live where I  
am. You won't bother Dad, J.T., Brendan, or me. Maybe you could stop  
by every now and then, but the damage is done and I don't want us hurt  
again. I forgive you mom, I really do, and I am glad that we got to  
have this talk, but my life needs to be left alone right now. Please.  
  
Wendy got up to leave. Al followed and opened the door for her.  
  
"You're right. I respect your wishes. I guess I won't bother you  
anymore. I am sorry I butted in." She said, with a sad tone in her  
voice.  
  
"Well, maybe if you called every once in awhile just to let me  
know you are okay."  
  
"Really? Oh that would be nice. Alicia, would you mind telling  
your brother's what I told, you about why I left you guys? That way it  
will all be understood?"  
  
"Yeah, no problem. And mom, I go by Al, not Alicia."  
  
"Sorry, Al. I guess I will go now".  
  
"Oh, and mom one more thing. I love you." She smiled at her mom,  
this time a real smile.  
  
"I love you too." She smiled back and exited the house. AL  
closed the door and took a huge sigh in relief. Suddenly it felt as if  
a huge burden was lifted from her. Dana walked in the room.  
  
"So how did it go?" She asked.  
  
"It went great. I don't have to go with her. And you know what?  
I feel much better that I admitted my true feelings to her. Thanks for  
the advice Dana. Who knew your advice would actually work?"  
  
The girls laughed and gave each other a hug; a very brief hug  
though. AL felt much better that day and was able to move on in her  
life now that she knew the truth. 


End file.
